Death or Destiny?
by Soulfighter22
Summary: Yoda's distastant cousin, known as Isis, must Train 16 year old Anikin Skywalker, as her friend alls in love with Obi-wan, and she must stop herself from Falling in love with Annie.


~Chapter 1~  
  
"Annie!" Isis yelled, looking frantically. "Anikin Skywalker, show yourself this instant!" She was looking frantically for her young padawon, but could not yet find him. Suddenly, out of no were, he jumped in front of her, she stepped back. "Annie, that was not funny!" He was grinning wildly, laughing in hysterics. "Oh come on now, it was just a joke." He looked at her, he was about 16 years of age, and that age she looked, but she was already 115 years of age. Master Yoda was her very distant cousin, making her more powerful than he, and most powerful on the council. "Anikin, I don't know how many times I have told you not to jump in front of me like that, you need to become more serious during training." He frowned, and looked at her. "Yes Master." He looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed. "You are learning young padawon, you know when you have crossed the line, and you are willing to make up for it. Training will be cancelled for the day." He looked up at her, his eyes glowing. "Does that mean I can go ride my swoop bike now?" He looked at her hopefully, and she sighed. "Go ahead" He jumped up and cheered "Thank you master Isis!" He ran away, jumping and wailing his arms like a mime. "He is hopeless" She laughed to herself "He will be a strong Jedi someday." She walked to the temple, she needed to speak with master Yoda.  
  
Once she reached the temple, she saw him, outside sitting next to a fountain. She approached him. "Hello Yoda, it's not like you to be out here." Isis had no need to call him Master, the were very close, he had trained her, himself. "Nice day it is, no need to be inside there is." Yoda had a way with words, Isis understood him well. "Were is Mace Windu, and the rest of the council?" She looked at him, confused, he stared blankly back. "The temple they are in." "But why are they not out here, as you said, it is a wonderful day." He looked at her, and replied "Chose to be inside they did" She understood, and no longer questioned him. Suddenly, Koyasha ran up to her, in a panic. "Koyasha, slow down what's the problem?" She looked at the bedazzled girl, and Koyasha replied. "Obi-wan! He has been taken by the Sith Lord Taurus!" Yoda did not look worried, and said. "Fine is Obi-wan, strong he is." "Master Yoda is right Koyasha, do not worry, we will get Obi-wan back." She looked at her young friend comfortingly, and put an arm around her shoulder. "Remember Koyasha, you cannot love Obi-wan, it is against the code." Koyasha turned away, as if feeling ashamed. "And if I do?" She turned, glaring at Isis. This surprised Isis, for she had never felt such horrible feeling come from Koyasha before. Then, Yoda spoke before Isis could get a word in. "Deprived of Jedi powers you will be." Koyasha turned to Yoda, now with a softer look. "Master Yoda." She protested. "I cannot control my love for Obi-wan, it is not fair I should have to." Koyasha was crying now. "Not fair life is." Yoda replied, now with a harsher tone. "Yoda, Koyasha needs time alone to think, it is time to retrieve back to the temple anyway, we have new Padawons to test, many more are to be trained Yoda." "By that time, Koyasha has ran, and Yoda was staring blankly in the direction in which she had fled. "Confused she is, disturbance in the force I sense." "I sense it also Yoda, and I am worried about Koyasha. What if she becomes a dark lord, her future is much to clouded, I cannot for tell it." Yoda look confused now, and she could tell, that for the first time, Yoda did not have the answer, which frightened her. "Clouded her future is, danger there is to come." He looked worried, and if Isis had not known any better, she would have said afraid. "Do not worry Yoda, together, we, the council I mean, can help fight against the dark side, and bring peace back to Courasaunt, as there once was." This made Yoda's expression lessen, and bring it back to the normal expression in which he always had. Together they walked to the Jedi Temple. "Think do you ready Anikin is?" She looked at Yoda, who did not look back in return. "No Yoda." She said. "He still has much to learn and much to encounter from the force." Yoda could tell that through her solemn expression, she was not calm, and very much worried, wondering, if Anikin would ever be ready to face the trials, just as Obi-wan had done. But against his better judgment, he declined from saying anything, and kept walking. Little did they know, that this night, was going to be a long one for the Jedi Council.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~ 


End file.
